


Never

by cherryblossomtree



Category: Poetry - Fandom, Writer - Fandom, creator - Fandom
Genre: Author, Freeform, Love, Other, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomtree/pseuds/cherryblossomtree
Summary: Things I'll never do: trust you. love you.





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading

You were a rainbow  
but quickly became the storm   
I missed your absence   
Now I hate and can't stand your presence  
My love for you was abundant  
All you ever needed   
If you planned to break my heart then you have succeeded  
You used to pick me up when I was down   
Cared for me when I was lost and scared   
But you've twisted my emotions   
I wasn't prepared   
This is goodbye   
Never will I love you again  
My heart is broken  
farewell to you old friend  
You're just a person I used to know   
never will my feelings in front of you show   
I've been set on fire  
yet you're standing still   
I don't understand you  
I never will

**Author's Note:**

> I know if people that I see on a daily basis read this they'll be confused.   
> Let me help you out.   
> NO, this is not about me at all or another person I know.   
> NO, I am not heartbroken.   
> This was just random inspiration and actually written by me a while ago.


End file.
